If Insane is wrong
by Arron Romier
Summary: We all know what happened to Kimblee in Lior....But what happens if he were given a second life? And what will happen if his life is centered around a 18 year old girl....From Ishbal! Pretty great story please read and enjoy! Love Ashton


**I claim nothing except for my OC Character and that these are my real words :D :D :D **

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**12:49 AM**

_I couldn't do it. I was ignorant. Human transmutation was forbidden.... the ultimate sin with massive consequences for all whom attempted it. I needed to prove them wrong though, I had to prove my worth to those dogs....**I had too.** Gathering bits and remains from Lior I preformed the procedure within my home. Please, do not blame me when I finally leave this life....I just wanted revenge against the state. To my displeasure, the Homunculus I created was a faliure at the cost of my lower torso- but I needed him to fulfill my wishes. A former State Alchemist, capable of mass destruction and to preform the task I could never do. But what lays before me now is a wailing and disfigured being, blood spewing forth as if from a fountain upon the floor planks. Fara, My dear beloved forgive me....for as of this night, I fear that I may never lay my eyes among you again...._

* * *

**2:00 AM**

I've been traveling for some time now...........

It was cold out tonight, so bitter and so cold that I was forced to clutch my shawl tightly against my bosom. I was heading off to a nearby town and found myself lost beneath the night sky when a deeply disturbing scream penetrated my ears. I do not know how long it was that I had stood frozen there in my tracks...... nor of how much time I had spent staring off into the distance haze, but as the wind began to blow and the chilling air became more apparent to my stinging eyes, I realized I had to continue on if I wished to survive this night. Then another peircing wail boomed heavily into the air and I found I could not contain my need to seek this ghastly noise out . Something was in pain..._** I was so sure**_. Curiosity compelled me forward and into discovering what appeared to be a severly worn down cabin from which the screams escaped from. I approched the building then.......... unprepared for what I was about to see inside.

I made my way through the scorched doorway and my eyes glimpsed a man lying on the floor boards. I approched him in desperate need of knowing that I was wrong, that the screams were a figment of my enervated mind, that this man was not harmed.

What I saw though made me teary eyed as I stared upon a man without a lower torso. I tried desperatley to unblur my eyes and began to search frantically around the small den when I came across what seemed, no...... what **was** a mound of wildy moving body parts, the head laping harshly at the floor where blood had seeped into it.

The thing continued its sedulous efforts of drinking blood when it tossed back its head and a horrific scream escaped from it. I thought my head would split open at this point and the thud of my knees against the hard wood made my body shiver. When I hit the floor the thing finally glanced over at me and began to approach me.....fast. Shock overcame my being and the thought that it was even moving prevented me from moving and gave it full access to clamp its teeth within my neck. I wanted to scream,** the pain was too much**, but all that came out was my choking up blood.

**_Someone, anyone....................please_**

**_I don't...............I don't want to_**

**_................._**

At this point my alchemic power began to kick in on its own accord. **Was I doing this?** The wave of electrified air hit it full on and began to fuse with this horrid being as it griped tighter to my neck. What I remember from this point was a blinding green light, seeing tiny stars as my head collided with the floor and the tingling of my flesh as my body began to give way. I will not die........I can not die.........I will wake up........ these things I knew to be true.......but I never expected ..........I would have never thought..............

* * *

3:45 AM

Pain shot through every fiber of my being- right hand flexed frimly, left heel pounding onto the ground- I could finally move and think on my own. It seemed my body was finally finished. I stood there naked with my blck hair falling down my back, blood and saliva dribbling down my mouth. With a quick movement of my head I popped my neck and threw my head back, savoring the fresh pull of the muscle and nerves, of the air brushing my new flesh, and of the iron against my tounge. I looked down and tried to steady myself when I saw the girl. She was spralled out on the wood, the bite marks and scratches now fresh scars. **_Beautiful,_** flesh glistening with blood and tears and sweat. And, **_ah_**, the taste of her blood lingered on my tounge....It drove me mad. I lent down carefully and ran my fingers through her hair, gripping and pulling her head up from the ground. I bent over and licked away the blood left on her neck, wanting to..... when she moved beneath me. So she awakens. Her eyes seemed to struggle open until she realized I was there and she gave a quick gasp. I was so preoccupied in glimpsing my own reflection in her gaze when I began to notice something. Her eyes......they were red.

She was a bloody Ishbalan. Not only a revival, but early target practice too; How wonderful. I ran my hand down her cheek and gripped her chin tightly in my palm. Her jaw clenched harshly,but what caught me was that she was blushing madly. How cute.......If this unnerves her, I can't wait to see what makes her tick...........

* * *

I felt something wet scrape against my neck. As my eyes opened I found myself staring at a man with pale golden eyes and long black hair. He had a firm grip against my jaw and an even harsher grip on my hair which caused me to shiver involuntarily and to cause my face to flush. He was so close, I wasn't really sure what was going to happen. The need to avoid his eyes became so strong that I finally was able to break free from his wicked gaze only to find myself staring at his naked form. As if my face could not have been more redder. He clutched harder on my chin and yanked my head forward so I was now staring straight at his smirking mouth. I wanted to smack his hand away, to demand what was going on, but then I noticed the blood on his face.................the blood..................my blood?

_"Who are you?"_

It took me a while to finally speak. His smirk grew larger and I was instantly reminded of a feline, intimidating and breath taking. The look he gave me sent chills up my neck and spine. I had the urge to touch his face.......so much, so bad. Suddenly he gripped the him of my shirt and lifted me easily up to my feet from which he then slammed me into the nearby wall. I gasped out for air from the impact and tried to pry his hand away, but he trapped me frimlywith his remaining hand by firmly placing it against my stomach.

**"Why don't you tell me your name first?"**

He pushed his hand against my stomach more firmly and a jolt of pain ripped throughout my entire body. I screamed out as the wall behind me exploded and I fell to the ground once more. I felt as if my body was on fire. I looked back up at him, praying silently that whatever stamina I had left would help me to escape this man when I noticed that he was laughing to himself.

**"Intresting...."** He raised his hand up and stared at it, as if seeing it for the first time. I was able to glance a strange marking on his palm, though it remained only a glimpse as he reached out for my arm and brought me up so we were both firmly on our feet, his body bent so as to bring our faces onto the same level.

**"You want to know who I am, then you better realize the hell it will put you through girl"**

I furrowed my brow......

_"I'm.......I'm not a-afraid...."_

That smile of his..........

**"The names Kimblee, Zolf J. Kimblee"**

That was the first time I met the Crimson Alchemist. All this had happened about 5 months ago and I have been traveling by his side ever since. I do not know what compels me to do so, but it is not to bad. I have come to enjoy his company and I wish to continue to follow him. Even through the worst. I wonder if that would apply to today; Kimblee wishes to go to this some military base and work back into the state. When I asked him why He told me **"I wanted to get back at the damn bastards and what better way make their lives a living hell then to grace them with my presence...." **

_That's my Kimblee for you...._

* * *

_Rate,comment,message whatever but point to be made I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! :D_


End file.
